


With a taste of your lips, I'm on a (long ass) ride

by carrotdiamond



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mentioned Johnten, donghyuck is a cat hybrid, it could have a second chapter, markchan, markhyuck, soulmate meeting, ten jisung and mark are cousins, the taste what your soulmate is having au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: Au where you can taste whatever your soulmate is eatingMark, a human, likes to go to places where most hybrids go to. This earns him fame as the "obsessed with hybrids" at school. What happens when he finds his soulmate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apple pies and petit fours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019053) by [carrotdiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond). 



> This is a remake
> 
> I think this story could go many places, that's why I'm reposting. Hope you guys like it

Mark was silently eating his tuna pizza when the door bell chimed and he couldn't help but raise his head at the sound. He was hoping it was a human. To be surrounded by hybrids everywhere he went was making him famous for his “weird obsession with hybrids” as the bad rumors said. It wasn't true. He just liked things hybrids liked too. Like a cute and funny lunch place where he could eat the best pizza. If only he could taste his pizza. He felt the strawberry pie flavor on his tongue once again. Sighing, he stopped eating his pizza and waited for his soulmate to finish their snack. He paid for that tuna pizza and wasn't going to let it's flavor go to waste because of his stupid soulmate that thought it was a good idea to eat while _he_ was eating.

Mark tapped his fingers on the table and looked around, watching as the customers ate their food or sipped soda. It was full of cat hybrids today. That's why his nose was a little itchy. They liked strong perfumes. Being with humans for too long should have sensitized him to the smell of other species.

Soon, the flavor on his tongue was gone. Now he could go back to eat. When he finally met his soulmate, the first thing he would do was complain about how inconvenient they were.

  


Later that day, he got home to find his cousins at his living room. His dad was cooking and his mom was out on a business trip.

“Heeeey…” he lazily greeted them after giving his dad a hug.

“How was your day?” Ten asked, looking at him with his large fox eyes.

“Boring. My stupid soulmate ruined my tuna pizza. Again” Mark sighed, going up the stairs and leaving his stuff in his room.

“At least you have a soulmate” Jisung said, bitterly.

He thought about replying, but the poor wolf was convinced he didn't have a soulmate and that was enough punishment. Just because he couldn't taste anything that didn't mean he would be single forever but nothing they told him was going to change his mind so everyone just let him be.

“So, what are you guys doing here?” he asked.

“We came to watch a movie. Our TV is broken”

“Ok. Mind if I take a nap?”

“Of course not. We came for the TV” Ten said, straightforward.

“Ok”

They were good friends and his cousins. He didn't mind the fox's sharped tongue or the wolf being too sensitive. Mark and his parents were the only ones in their close family that weren't hybrids.

 

 

The next week, Mark woke up to a message from his cousin, Ten.

  


_Tennie_ _:_

“Mark _, I found my soulmate!!!”_  


_Maku_ _:_

“ _Where? When?”_

 

_Tennie_ _:_

“ _We met online”_  


_Maku_ _:_

“ _Are you kidding me? I'll go back to sleep”_

 

_Tennie_ _:_

“ _It's true. We've been talking for a while now and yesterday my soulmate was eating something really_ _weird_ _. I couldn't_ _stand_ _that so I complained about it to_ _my_ _friend like “I swear my soulmate is eating_ _rotten fish_ _” then I drank a glass of_ _whisky_ _to get rid of that flavor and he replied “_ _w_ _ell, mine want to get drunk because_ _they_ _just drank like a whole bottle of alcohol” it was then that_ _it hit me!_ _T_ _hat_ _must_ _be him,_ _oh my gosh!_ _”_

 

_Maku_ _:_

“ _Have you_ _taken_ _the eating test?”_

 

_Tennie_ _:_

“ _Yes. It's him”_

 

_Maku_ _:_

“ _I'm tearing up. Congrats! How do you feel?”_

 

_Tennie_ _:_

“ _Come_ _by_ _to_ _night_ _. I'll tell you everything”_

 

 

Ten was having a date with his soulmate this afternoon and brought Mark with him for emotional support. They agreed on meeting at a nice bakery.

“Your hands are sweating” Mark said as his cousin squeezed his fingers. The fox's ears were flat on top of his head and his tail was swaying slowly “Calm down, it's your soulmate!”

“I know! That's why I'm nervous”

They arrived sooner for the older one to calm down and his cousin to take a good seat at a table near to Ten's so he could see how the date was going and make sure the other guy wasn't a creep.

“Inhale deeply, breathe out”

“Ok, ok. He must be here soon”

“Alright, I'll sit there. Send me a sign if there's something wrong”

“Ok, thanks” the fox hugged him and went to sit at a table.

Mark ordered some soda and walked towards the showcase to pick something to eat. It was filled with delicious cakes. If they were as tasty as they were beautiful he would eat well. Unfortunately, the ones he wanted were expensive, so he chose something else and took it to a table.

The fox's date seemed to be going smoothly. The guy was tall, handsome and Mark's sixth sense told him that the wolf hybrid was nice enough.

Sighing relived, the boy started eating and as soon as he put the food into his mouth, his soulmate did the same.

“Oh, no!” he exclaimed, dropping his food on the plate and crossing his arms above the chest “Again?”

Sighing, he waited for them to finish eating, but whoever it was must have found something else to do.

Then, Mark chewed his strawberry pie again and realized his soulmate wasn't eating. It was him who was. That strawberry pie was the same one his soulmate ate regularly. Smiling to himself, the boy looked around just in case the person was there, but no one was staring at him or looking for someone eating strawberry pie.

He kept eating his food and taking a look at his fox cousin's table once in a while. It was all good until he overheard a conversation.

“The same today?” an employee asked.

“Hm, no, not today. My soulmate did it for me just now” someone ordering said, someone young.

“They must be in here, then”

“I doubt. They must have left some time ago. It would be too much of a coincidence”

“Better luck next time”

“Thanks, I guess. I want a slice of tuna pizza, please”

“You don't like tuna, darling” that guy must be a long time customer or family for the employee to be treating him so intimately.

“I know. I just want to return the favor” he leaned his arm on the counter and smirked.

At that, Mark stood up and stared intently at the guy. His heart was racing and his breath was as messed as Ten's previously was. Every cell in his body was filled with hope and want. His intuition told him it was his soulmate. That guy should be his soulmate. The strawberry pie, the pizza, everything fell into place.

Noticing he was acting weird, Mark sat down again and watched as the boy walked towards a table and sat there. Then, at every move the stranger made, his heart skipped a beat and the seconds felt like years.

When he finally took a piece of the pizza into his mouth, Mark immediately felt it's flavor on his own tongue. It was him, his soulmate!

Careful to not creep him out, Mark walked towards the cat hybrid's table and took a seat in front of him.

The other stared up at him in confusion.

“Sorry for the tuna pizza. I didn't know you don't like it. Which is weird since you're… Like… You know”

The stranger's mouth hung open. He stared at the one in front of him like he was looking at a ghost.

“Hey I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to” he smile apologetically, stretching his hand out “I'm Mark Lee”

The cat hybrid nodded and hummed in acknowledgment, his yellow ears moving, unable to say anything coherent at the moment.

“I-I'm L-Lee Donghyuck” he said when his voice came back, wiping his lips with a napkin and shaking his soulmate's hands “Nice to meet you”

Mark now realized how beautiful his soulmate was with his mesmerizing gaze, soft hair, painted nails, long tail and plump lips. At first, he didn't care about anything except that the person was _the one_. There was no place for thoughts like “are they a girl, a boy or what?”, “are they a cat, a dog, fox, lynx…?”, “are they nice?”, “what do they look like?” – there was no place for any of it. The only thing he could think of now was that he finally found them.

“Do you want to share a latte?” Mark asked, scratching his nape and trying to break the ice.

“Sure”

Ironic how now that they would stop tasting what the other was eating they decided to share a drink.

  


Much later, both of them were so into their conversation that neither of the two realized someone was standing right beside their table.

“Shouldn't you be looking out for me?” Tennie asked, his hands on his hips, feigning anger.

“I am. I mean, I was” his cousin replied, his eyes not leaving Donghyuck's.

“Just wanted to tell you I'm leaving with him. We're going home”

“Ten, you can't live with him, you literally just met”

“I said leaving, not living. Babe and I are going home. By the way, he's Johnny and he's mine. I want to introduce him to my parents”

“So Soon?” he still had his eyes on Donghyuck.

“Can you look at me? And who's that?” the fox didn't mean any rudeness.

“Oh, it's Lee Donghyuck, my soulmate!”

Ten's tail wiggled happily and his ears perked up.

“What?! It's your soulmate!! So the rumors, hm. But how can you be so casual about it?! Nice to meet you, I'm Ten, his cousin” the fox shook the cat hybrid's hands and grabbed a chair for him to sit “Sweetie, come here. We're having a double date!”


	2. So, this happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes

I guess many of you thought this story would have more chapters... Well... It happened.

Actually, I really like the story and the concept aaand it somehow turned into full sun, vulpecula stars (you can look for it on my profile + I'll leave the link on the notes if you want).

I joined a friend and we started this new story inspired by _With a taste of your lips, I'm on a (long ass) ride_. It's not soulmate-au, but it's hybrids-au, which I think is really cool. It's like 1000% fluff, hope you guys like it.

I'll delete this note soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> FSVS: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665247/chapters/39077404  
> or look for winwinko
> 
> xo

**Author's Note:**

> this was my debut on the nct category  
> Please let me know what you think


End file.
